Earthvision Battle Royale 2023
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2023, also known as the EBR 2023, Earthvision 2023, or more Kenya 2023, was the 8th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in Kenya. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 4 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 5th at the same time. The host nation, Kenya, was the winning nation of the 7th edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain. The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before March 3. Cambodia was the winner of this edition of the Battle Royale. They defeated Turkmenistan, who finished second. Madagascar, Ukraine, and Maldives rounded out the top 5. Host nation Kenya only managed a 37th place finish. Arena The Maasai Mara (or Masai Mara) was picked as the Arena because of it's iconic perception as the "truest" representation of Africa: its wide open savannas filled with natures fiercest predators and wildlife. The Arena was over 50 kilometers big, which is the current record for largest Arenas. The EO's placed more shrubbery and tree foliage amongst the landscape so citizens have more places to camp and hide, and to make sure citizens wouldn't kill each other off real quick in the beginning. Most animals were kept in the Arena as fierce muttations. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 3, 2023. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *New York City, USA - 17 March *Oslo, Norway - 25 March *Cairo, Egypt - 30 March *Beijing, China - 7 April *Bogotá, Colombia - 15 April *Montevideo, Uruguay - 22 April *Durban, South Africa - 29 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Kenyan history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Kenyan government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in each semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 4th to 5:30 pm on June 6th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 4th to 2:40 am on June 10th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 5th to 6:23 am June 11th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 5th to 6:35 pm on June 10th. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2023 Semifinal 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2023 Semifinal 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2023 Semifinal 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2023 Semifinal 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2023, the 8th Battle Royale. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (18 June) Danielle Carrel of is killed by Pabian Brajczewski of . Mareike Voskamp of is killed by Kavithnesh Lemsih of . Matilde Cruz of is killed by Franck Ibandije of . Marcos PInales of is killed by Jennifer Sofuoglu of . Day 1 Recap Today was quite a slow day. Four citizens died, including pre-Battle favorite Mozambique. Four citizens died, 44 remain. Day 2 (19 June) Ljótunn Janusdottir of is killed by Lesia Sachdev of . Badriya Khammar of is killed by Aram Kingiwana of . Aqilah Benmansour of is killed by Najiha Al-Fassi of . Day 2 Recap Three citizens died, 41 remain. Day 3 (20 June) Logan Bowers of is killed by Hilppa Kinnunen of . Najiha Al-Fassi of is killed by Magdolna Molnar of . Day 3 Recap Today was yet another slow day! But a surprise comes as Logan of Australia was easily killed off by the equally strong Finnish citizen. He seems to have been severely weakened by the lack of sustenance in the Arena. Two citizens died, 39 remain. Day 4 (21 June) Matro Barrantes of is killed by Franck Ibandije of . Day 4 Recap The spectators are getting restless! We are already 5 days in, and only 9 citizens have been killed. The EOs need to do something about this. One citizen died, 38 remain. Day 5 (22 June) Jungsai Soyiketov of is killed by Aram Kingiwana of . Day 6 (23 June) Nancy Tergat of is killed by Aram Kingiwana of . Leslie Chihana of is killed by Pabian Brajczewski of . Costela Cutov of is killed by Kahsu Biru of . Sydney Wilson of is killed by Hom Ehuang of . Lesia Sachdev of is killed by Kristian Alexopoulos of . Day 6 Recap This is more like it! After almost a week of very little action, we have a lot of deaths to report! Sadly, the host nation's very own citizen was the first one to die today! She was attacked and lost a fight to Aram of Solomon Islands who ended up stabbing her in the throat. Sydney of the United States foolishly tried to save the Hong Kong citizen, only to be double crossed and stabbed when she leaned in to see if Hom needed help. Five citizens died, 32 remain. Day 7 (24 June) Hom Ehuang of is killed by Shakia Kellpatrick of . Sol Seung Hee of is killed by Gaurav Sankar of . Joel Almeida of is ambushed and viciously shredded by muttation cheetahs. Franck Ibandije of is killed by Tajo Moyano of . Pabian Brajczewski of is killed by Tajo Moyano of . Day 7 Recap It was another action packed day here in the Arena as we close out the first week of this Battle Royale. Another five citizens died here today. The surprise package of the day was Tajo Moyano of Colombia, who managed to kill two extremely strong citizens from Burundi and Poland, who each shared a couple kills between them. Five citizens died, 27 remain. Day 8 (25 June) Terezja Bojaxhiu of is killed by Kavithnesh Lemsih of . Taras Marlenov of is killed by Kristian Alexopoulos of . Zameel Al-Ghumari of is killed by Lakyta Waddle of . Tajo Moyano of is killed by Shakia Kellpatrick of . Day 8 Recap Once again the day was very exciting. Young Kristian of Cyprus got his second kill of the Battle Royale, which came from finding Taras of Tajikistan in a very vulnerable position. He is quickly becoming the dark horse of this year's Battle Royale. Four citizens died, 23 remain. Day 9 (26 June) Brian Branch of is killed by Aram Kingiwana of . Dale Webster of is killed by Enzo Ramos of Lakyta Waddle of is killed by Enzo Ramos of Day 9 Recap Enzo Ramos is definitely the citizen of the day. He gets his second kill and is quickly becoming a huge favorite to win! The comedian from Brian, who swayed audiences throughout the world during the promotional tour period, was tragically killed today by top favorite Aram of the Solomon Islands. He was running away from him but came at a dead end between a sleeping lion pack and Aram. He didn't know what to do, but Aram made that choice for him and threw his throwing knife straight into his heart, almost killing him instantly. Three citizens died, 20 remain. Day 10 (27 June) Eva Roguljić of is killed by Aram Kingiwana of . Shakia Kellpatrick of is killed by Gregorio Fontanez of . Jennifer Sofuoglu of is killed y Kristian Alexopoulos of . Day 10 Recap The atmosphere in the Arena is getting more tense as each day goes by, with each citizen knowing that it's really starting to thin out now. The top two favorites to win are still Aram of Solomon Islands and Enzo of Guinea-Bissau. Three citizens died, 17 remain. Day 11 (28 June) Hilppa Kinnunen of is killed by Iv Narin of . Lupe Violet Nasser of is killed by Kavithnesh Lemsih of . Enzo Ramos of is killed by Roojana Kumaratunga of . Day 11 Recap What a shock! The top favorite to win Enzo has just been killed! The Sri Lankan citizen came out of nowhere to ambush Enzo while he was scanning the horizon for tributes towards sun-down. She snapped his neck after choking him for a bit. Three citizens died, 14 remain. Day 12 (29 June) Gaurav Sankar of is killed by Kavithnesh Lemsih of . Magdolna Molnar of is killed by Gregorio Fontanez of . Day 12 Recap It's starting to get really tense now as there are only 12 citizens left! Gregorio of Chile wasn't even thought of during the run up to the Battle Royale, and here he is, perhaps having a chance to win! Two citizens died, 12 remain. Day 13 (30 June) Molly Newton of is killed by Iv Narin of . Roojana Kumaratunga of is killed by Gulziya Timourova of . Kahsu Biru of is killed by Naziha Boukous of . Aram Kingiwana of is killed by Veronika Pokotylo of . Day 12 Recap This might be the most exciting Battle Royale ever! The top favorite to win, Aram of Solomon Islands, was shockingly killed by the 15 year old Veronika of Ukraine! No one expected her to even pass through her semi-final, and here she is now killing the 42 year old Solomon Islander who had killed multiple people already. She moves up to fourth favorite to win after that. Four citizens died, 8 remain. Day 14 (01 July) Kristian Alexopoulos of is killed by Veronika Pokotylo of . Naziha Boukous of is killed by Gregorio Fontanez of . Day 14 Recap Many spectators around the world were crushed when fan-favorite Kristian of Cyprus was killed by the young 15 year old girl, Veronika of Ukraine! Many had high hopes, and the 18 year old seemed promising with his three kills. But it was Veronika who proved to be the true underdog of the Battle Royale and shot him with her bow and arrows when he wasnt looking. Two citizens died, 6 remain. Day 15 (02 July) Gregorio Fontanez of is killed by Veronika Pokotylo of . Day 15 Recap The young Ukrainian girl has taken the world by storm, and ALL eyes are now officially on her as she goes from dead-last favorite to first favorite to win. But she has received many nasty injuries in her battle to the top, can she finish or will she fade away before she gets there? One citizen died, 5 remain. Day 16 (03 July) There were no events. Day 17 (04 July) Kavithnesh Lemsih of is killed by Azaly Tsylla of . Veronika Pokotylo of is killed by Gulziya Timourova of . Azaly Tsylla of is killed by Iv Narin of . Day 15 Recap And just like that we have a top 2! The final battle for victory will be contested between Gulziya of Turkmenistan and Iv of Cambodia! This comes after the shocking death of the teenage assassin Veronika of Ukraine, who now officially finished in 4th place. Also coming top 5 is Kavithnesh of the Maldives, who for some reason is a country that somehow always qualifies and does well despite not being well-known. Three citizens died, 2 remain. Day 18 (05 July) Gulziya Timourova of is killed by Iv Narin of . End Ça y est! The winner of the 8th Earthvision Battle Royale is Iv Narin of Cambodia, congratulations! Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 6th and celebrated the victory of Ni and Cambodia, and the overall success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Ni re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of Cambodia, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Stephen Mutuku , passed down his golden laurel reef to Iv, to be worn around her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Cambodia accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's Battle Royale, while Ni symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 8th Earthvision Battle Royale.